


Act Four: Scene 14 Re-Write for Scorbus

by rainystreetlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Cursed Child fix-it, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystreetlights/pseuds/rainystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAUTION: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CURSED CHILD</p>
<p>I thought that the original Act 4 scene 14 felt very flat compared to what I expected from the relationship between Albus and Scorpius. In my viewing of the play I thought they would get together at the end due to the parallels in the play between Ron/Hermionie and Severus/Lily. That's why I wrote this!</p>
<p>This has been written as a fun experiment. I wanted to see if I could change the ending so scorbus is canon without changing the subject matter of the play itself. I've based it around all the lines of the original scene including a few of the canon lines in full. However, I've chucked in a lot more stage direction because I think the scene calls for it. </p>
<p>I've mostly just written this for my own enjoyment. Completely PG and should be read as though it is in place of the original Act 4 Scene 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Four: Scene 14 Re-Write for Scorbus

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Beta read by the amazing Autumn who's been a huge help! You can find her at autumnhearthfire.tumblr.com

**Act 4 Scene 14: Hogwarts, Classroom**  
  
_**Albus** and **Scorpius** run into a hallway. Albus is full of bewildered excitement. Scorpius looks like he might be sick._  
  
Albus: I can’t believe you just did that.  
  
Scorpius: I can’t quite believe it either.  
  
Albus: Rose asks you if you want to sit with her at lunch in the great hall and you--  
  
Scorpius: _(mortified)_ \--Said, 'No'. I know Albus, don’t make me re-live it.  
  
Albus: It was priceless Scorpius! Your face! Why on earth would you say no anyway? It could have led to ‘marriage’ or whatever it is you insist on telling me when I’m trying to sleep.  
  
_Scorpius groans and they slowly climb up a staircase that is pointed into the wings on stage right_.  
  
Albus: Let me guess. After your time traveling escapades are you still hoping to go to the ‘blood ball’ with Polly Chapman, Mr Scorpion King?  
  
_They stop midway up the stairs, Albus is a step above Scorpius making them the same height._  
  
Scorpius: After my ‘escapades’, and I’d prefer if you didn’t refer to them like that, they were extremely horrible, I actually realised something pretty major.  
  
Albus: Oh yeah what’s that?  
  
Scorpius: Ironically, while using a time turner, I realised that you only really get one shot at life don’t you? You’ve got to do what’s right, not what’s expected. As lovely as your cousin is… I think I was trying just a tiny bit too hard.  
  
Albus: _(aside)_ Understatement of the century.  
  
Scorpius: _(Ignoring him)_ Yes, if I’d gone to sit with her it could have led somewhere and taking risks is… questionably fun. _(he gives Albus a knowing look)_ However, I think it’s time I just appreciate what I’ve got in the present and not some made up future. I thought having a crush on her would be a good decision, but you can’t decide these things, they’ve got to be um… natural… and stuff…  
  
_An awkward silence falls as Scorpius trails off_  
  
Albus: Okay--  
  
Scorpius: _(with slightly too much enthusiasm)_ Anyway, I have far too much homework to focus on things like girls! I suppose it’d be the same for you if you didn’t have your eye on that smokey eyed potions professor.  
  
Albus: I don’t have a thing for older women Scorpius, I keep telling you Delphi and I were—  
  
Scorpius: 'Just Pals', of course.  
  
Albus: Enough with the air quotes, I’m being serious.  
  
Scorpius: _(sarcastically)_ Alright Celestina Warbeck, I’ll take your word for it. Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin and Hufflepuff are playing I hear it’s going to be a big game!  
  
Albus: I thought we hated Quidditch?  
  
Scorpius: People can change. Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I’ll make the team eventually. _(Albus laughs)_ I can dream, can't I? Come on.  
  
Albus: I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up.  
  
Scorpius: He’s taking time off from the Ministry?  
  
Albus: He wants to go on a walk - (they both pull a face) something to show me – share with me – something.  
  
Scorpius: _(softly)_ A walk?  
  
Albus: I know. I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go. Are you all right? You’ve gone all pale… and red. Pale and red at the same ti--  
  
_Scorpius reaches out and hugs Albus_  
  
Albus: What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.  
  
Scorpius: I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us – I had in my head.  
  
Albus: New…version of us?  
  
_Albus and Scorpius dislocate._  
  
Scorpius: I mean… gosh I don't know what I mean _(stammering)_ … timelines and… because we’re the original, it’s a new start… Plus you were talking about your dad and it sounded difficult and I was suddenly OVERWHELMED with this need to, uh…  
  
_There is an awkward pause as Scorpius and Albus stare at one another_  
  
Scorpius: You know, perhaps we shouldn’t hug, it was a silly idea. I mean, you’ll have to check with your old age pensioner girlfriend if it’s okay to go around hugging your best f—  
  
_Albus suddenly leans down and kisses Scorpius on the cheek. Albus pulls back and smiles while Scorpius looks like he’s about to faint._  
  
Albus: I’ll see you at dinner.  
  
_Albus exits_  
  
Scorpius: _(Voice breaking)_ Okay, yes, cool, very cool, bye, I’ll save you a seat!  
  
Albus: _(from the wings)_ It'll only be weird if you make it weird.  
  
Scorpius: _(calling after him)_ Received and entirely understood.  
  
**_End_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you notice any mistakes let me know because I'm really dyslexic and I can't spell my own name!
> 
> EDIT: Oh my god thank you so much to everyone who's commented + left kudos so far! it's not even been posted for a week but you guys have already made my year with your response! I can't reply to any comments because I'm on holiday atm and doing all this from my phone but if you want to drop me a message on my tumblr then you can find me at cursedchildscorpius.tumblr.com


End file.
